Not quite a punishment
by ScreamingInSilence
Summary: Draco gets a detention. As does Hermione. They'll both be surprised what happens in the heat of passion. Dramione. DMHG HGDM Fluffeh goodness oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Blah. You know the drill, I only own this storyline. Well not really - It's been done a MILLION times before. But the main thing is, I don't own Harry Potter. But I DO own the 'Nucleosis'- my spell!  
**A/N:**Fluffeh. Blah. w00t. This totally disregards everything that happened in hp6 and what will soon happen in hp7. Please r&r this puppy!

**EDIT:** Thank you pobrediabla for supplying the name of the librarian.

* * *

It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing - the perfect Saturday for everyone but Draco Malfoy. Just because he'd been caught badmouthing Dumbledore, he'd gotten a detention. And what was worse was also that it was a Hogsmeade Weekend he was missing out on! So that virtually everyone would be away and having fun.

"Stupid McGonagall. I'm Head Boy for God's sake! Not my fault she has some sort of dumb crush on him..." he muttered as he wandered into the library. Madame Pince narrowed her eyes at him. Obviously she'd heard what he'd done. She indicated a far corner of the library that he had to go to and, pouting, he trudged over. Only to see McGonagall and...Hermione Granger?!  
"What the hell is she doing here?!" Draco asked loudly. He practically yelled it.  
"Be quiet Mister Malfoy. Miss Granger is here because she hexed your friends Crabbe and Goyle...and then while they were hexed, she made them touch each other's buttocks..." Professor McGonagall said. She almost looked uncomfortable saying that.  
Hermione snorted with laughter, but when shot a nasty look from McGonagall, she covered her mouth.  
"I expect you two to get along. You will be picking out any book that looks old, or is damaged and performing the 'Nucleosis' spell to do so. I expect you both know how to use it," She finished before sweeping out of the Library leaving them to their own devices.

Draco groaned, picked up a random book - and it's cover came off. "Righto..." he muttered. He muttered 'Nucleosis' and swept his wand across the cover of the book briskly. The leather of the cover joined seamlessly to the rest and it shone - yes shone - brightly. The book looked like new.  
"What a menial task. This should be done by the librarian, or the caretaker..." He muttered.  
"Malfoy, you're such an asshole. The caretaker is a squib, and the librarian is far too busy to do things like this. Plus, it's not in her job description!" Hermione said matter-of-factly and restored 5 books with one wave of her wand.  
Draco shook his head and restored a few books before shooting back, "No, it's her library, so it's her job. That simple!"  
"No it's not that simple! You're that simple! You're a bloody simpleton!" Hermione said and crossed her arms.  
Draco got to his feet and walked over, so he was standing in front of her. "Know-it-all"  
Hermione stood too. "Ignoramus"  
"Book-worm"  
"Idiot"  
"Insufferable"  
"Moronic"

"Strangely sexy..." Draco growled and pulled her closer. Hermione was now hard up against his chest. She gasped softly and soon felt his lips against hers. She just stood there, her eyes wide with shock. He wrapped his arms around her waist loosely and her hands rested on his shoulders. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed and she returned his kiss for about...a minute, before she truly realised what she was doing. Her hands slid from his shoulders to his chest, and with one hard push, she pushed him back. She took a deep breath and laid a hand on her chest - her heart was beating like a jackhammer.  
"What were you thinking, Malfoy? Ew ew ew ew ew..." Hermione said and shook her head.  
Draco smirked. "Hmm...you certainly seemed to like it Granger. Your body pushed up against mine, my lips on yours, like silk cushions on silk cushions. You know you loved it..."  
"You have a talent Draco...at BS. You should write romance novels"  
"I may just do that...I need a bit of inspiration though..." he growled and swiftly captured her lips again. He smirked slightly as he felt Hermione melting into his arms, into the kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, as if asking for entrance, and was slightly surprised when she opened her mouth in response. And on it went. For about half an hour. They had only finished perhaps two minutes before McGonagall returned back.

She looked disapprovingly at the tiny amount of work that had been done, but simply tisked and let them go. And at the door, they shared a secret smile and parted ways.  
"Seeya Dra...Malfoy"  
"Bye Granger. See you tomorrow..."

* * *

A/N: Please Rate and Review! I'll give you prezzies! xD 


End file.
